This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INVITED PRESENTATIONS To be presented 2nd INCF Congress of Neuroinformatics, Pilsen, Czech Republic, September 6-8, 2009, Pilsen, Czech Republic: G. A. Johnson, A. Badea, J. Brandenburg, P. Burstein, G. Cofer, B. Fubara, C. Gustafson, S. Liu, and J. Nissanov, Waxholm Space: Target Volumes for A Standard Coordinate System for the Mouse Brain September 7-9, 2008: GA Johnson, Al Badea, L Bertrand, PD Burstein, GP Cofer, Boma Fubara, Jonathan Nissanov, Cytoarchitecture of the mouse brain as defined by magnetic resonance histology, 1st INCF Congress of Neuroinformatics: Databasing and Modeling the Brain, Stockholm, Sweden June 4, 2008: Multidimensional Imaging, DARPA Workshop, Hilton Head, SC Sept 10, 2008: Cytoarchitecture of the Mouse Brain, International Neuroinformatics Coordinating Facility (INCF), Stockholm Sweden Oct 20, 2008: Magnetic Resonance Histology of the Mouse Brain, Allen Brain Institute, Seattle Washington Oct 12, 2008: Image Based Phenotyping, Duke Medical Physics Program November 16, 2008: Waxholm Space - a digital atlas for coordinated studies of the mouse brain, INCF Digital Atlasing Meeting, San Diego, CA January 6, 2009: Magnetic Resonance Histology of the Mouse Embryo, Symposium on Fetal Alchohol Syndrome, University of NC-Chapel Hill January 14, 2009: Small Animal Imaging at the Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy, Medical Physics Lecture, Duke University Medical Center CO-AUTHOR FOR PRESENTATIONS BY OTHER FACULTY/GRADUATE STUDENTS -- Prachi Pandit, Yi Qi, Kevin F. King, G. Allan Johnson, Diffusion-weighted imaging with PROPELLER using distributed diffusion gradients, ISMRM Workshop on Data Sampling and Image Reconstruction: MRI Unbound, Sedona, AZ, Jan 25-29, 2009 Physics of Medical Imaging, SPIE Symposium on Medical Imaging, February 7-12, 2009, Lake Buena Vista, FL -- S.M Johnston, GA Johnson, C. T. Badea A material decomposition method for dual energy micro-CT -- Xiaofeng Zhang, Cristian Badea, Mathews Jacob, and G. Allan Johnson, Development of a noncontact 3-D fluorescence tomography system for small animal in vivo imaging, Proc. SPIE 7191, 71910D (2009) Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) 32nd Annual RSA Scientific Conference, June 20-24, 2009 San Diego CA -- EA Godin, SK O'Leary-Moore, AA Khan, SE Parnell, DB Dehart, MA Styner, GA Johnson, KK Sulik, High-resolution MR imaging of fetal mice highlights intra-litter variation in ethanol-induced dysmorphology -- S.K. O'Leary-Moore, E.A. Godin, S.E. Parnell, D.B. Dehart, J.J. Ament, G.A. Johnson, M. Styner, K.K. Sulik, Effects of acute gestational day 10 ethanol exposure on the developing mouse brain: A high-resolution MR microscopy study Bradford A. Perez, A. Paiman Ghafoori, Samuel M. Johnston, Laura B. Jeffords Yongbaek Kim, Cristian T. Badea, G. Allan Johnson, David G. Kirsch, Dissecting the mechanism of tumor response to radiation therapy with primary lung cancers in mice, American Society for Therapeutic Radiology and Oncology (ASTRO) annual meeting, May 15-17, 2009, Miami, FL Kathleen K. Sulik, Shonagh O'Leary Moore, Scott E. Parnell, Elizabeth A. Myers, Deborah B. Dehart, G. Allan Johnson, Christina D. Chambers, Andrew D. Hull, High-resolution magnetic resonance imaging of alcohol-exposed fetal mice confirms and informs human prenatal ultrasound studies, 29th Annual David W. Smith Workshop on Malformations and Morphogenesis, August 8-13, 2008, Quebec, Canada Xiaofeng "Steve" Zhang, Cristian Badea, G. Allan Johnson, Noncontact Fluorescence Diffuse Optical Tomography for In Vivo Molecular Imaging in Small Animals, Poster # 1, Fitzpatrick Institute for Photonics Annual Symposia, Duke University, October 13-14, 2008.